With the recent increase in number of broadcasting channels, launch of video distribution services for TVs, and so on, digital video recorders have increased in accumulation capacity.
Also, there has been provided a service of video accumulation and viewing by providing an accumulation device for accumulating enormous amounts of videos on a server on a network. With this, a search device of efficiently selecting a desired video among enormous amounts of videos accumulated in the accumulation device.
According to Patent Literature 1, designation of an object (person) contained in a certain one frame contained in a video scene is received from a user, and a feature value of the designated object is extracted. Then, comparison is made with use of the extracted feature value, thereby to display another video scene in which the designated object appears.